Last Fight
by t.j.guard
Summary: Book 6 of the Night Watch series. This final installment finds Tally and co. facing not one, but two threats at the same time, and each must be dealt with before the whole world falls to chaos.
1. Prologue

Last Fight

Disclaimer: Only what is the Night Watch fan fic series is mine, not anything pertaining to the original Night at the Museum universe.

A/N: Jed/Oct, Ahk/OC, brotherly Ahk/Kah ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

Tally had just finished her rounds as the late hours just entered full swing. McPhee watched everything from his place near one of the lobby walls, so she walked over to join him. "Heard the buzz floating around about transfers."

"We are recieving a transfer," McPhee said smugly.

"From where?"

"Berlin."

"Berlin, Germany?"

"Where else."

"Lemme guess, Hitler and a couple Nazis."

"Exactly."

"Okay, we're really in for it."

"What are you saying?"

"Remeber how everything comes to life in this museum?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a sociopathic genocidal maniac terrorizing New Yorkers and fellow exhibits alike?"

"Well...no."

"Good, because neither do we. Fortunately, I know a way to turn it to dust the night it gets here."

"They expect us to put the new exhibit on display for at least one day."

"That's what the night hours are for."

"You make it sound so seamless."

"It's not really going to be that way. These guys are from World War Two, and they're ruthless killers."

"I see why you don't see this as ending well, much less favorably."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this'll be the last fight."

"Oh, that sounds encouraging."

"Just prepare for the epic, which might leave an epic mess."

"Thanks for the warning, comedy night guard."

"No problem, psycho curator."

Tally left McPhee to puzzle over what she'd said and ultimately walk off while she scanned the lobby and assured herself that everything was as it should've been, much to her relief.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jedediah sighed, looking out over the diorama room. In some ways, he really did like the absence of people, especially when Octavius came around, which he invariably did. That's about the point he kicked himself for being surprised when Octavius snuck up behind him and pulled him into a hug. "Good evening, my love."

"Hey, Octy. How you doing?"

"I'm well. How're you?"

"Doing pretty good now that you showed up."

"Thank you. That makes me feel special."

"You are."

"Thank you." Octavius squeezed Jed rather firmly and kissed the hollow between the cowboy's neck and his shoulder. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Oo, sounds fun. Where? Where?"

"How do you feel about a window overlooking the city?"

"Which one?"

"New York, of course."

"That sounds nice."

"I'll even let you drive, since last time I drove, Larry had to foot the bill. You're much better at it."

"Thanks."

"So, shall we begin?" Jed led Octavius to the car, just as the late show was over for the night.

Ahkmenrah cast a few glances in Tally's direction between tour groups until the late hours were over and all the tourists filed out, at which point he walked over to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just that some of the rumors are true," Tally replied, scanning McPhee as he walked out of the building.

"What rumors?"

"The ones about a transfer, except this one's from Berlin."

"What could we want with something from Berlin, Germany?"

"Waxworks of Hitler and a couple Nazis."

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely new addition."

"Yeah, I know, right? Problem is, we're expected to put them on display for at least a day, during which time, the halls of the museum could flow with blood after sundown."

"Or hot wax."

"Or hot wax. Point is, it's not good, and we have to at least keep them locked up until we can lock them out."

"This is your grand scheme? Turning them to dust?"

"Why not?"

"Alright, you win this one, but I still say we should be fully sure that they are dead."

"That is how you be sure. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"Alright, then."

"Remember when I told you a storm was coming? This is the storm."

"I thought it was you being pregnant."

"Nope. I'm right on schedule, anyway."

"Well, I assume that's good news."

Tally closed her eyes and rolled her head back. "The pickle gets worse, I feel it."

"Worse? How? I've heard very bad things about Adolf Hitler."

"Well, I don't specifically know how it could get worse, but what Jed said comes to mind."

"His dream about you meeting a terrible end?"

"Yeah. It was just a silly old dream, anyway, but sometimes people's dreams come true."

"Does this bother you?"

"No, not really. I've just been around the block a few times."

"How many times?"

"Once or twice, maybe a third." At Ahkmenrah's strange, quizzical look, she said, "What? It was an interesting block."

"Are all the members of your family like this?"

"Yeah."

During his midnight rounds, Larry felt a strange force pulling him to the basement. Seeing little he could do to fight it, he went anyway and followed the tug and pull of the force to...

"Basement Thirteen?" he whispered. He shook his head, muttering, "No way," and turned to leave, but the invisible force wouldn't let him. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked, but there was no answer. Or rather, no verbal one.

A hole began to form in the door, with acid dripping from it, making it grow wider. Larry finally turned tail and ran for the nearest exit. He didn't stop running until he reached the lobby, where he found Tally. "There's a...there's a..." he panted, pointing in the general direction from whence he came. "There's a...thing...acid...Basement Thirteen."

"Basement Thirteen?" Ahkmenrah and Tally asked at the same time, attracting the attention of any nearby exhibits.

"I thought I locked it."

"So did I, and didn't you destroy the key?"

"I tossed it into the boiler."

"The...boiler?"

"What, you don't know we have a boiler? Wow, Larry."

"There's a thing eating its way out right now."

"Told you a storm was coming," Tally muttered to Ahkmenrah.

Larry led them down to the basement, where acid was still eating a hole out of the door to Basement Thirteen. "This isn't a run-of-the-mill storm," Tally whispered. "It's a maelstrom."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Larry took a step back, gesturing to Tally and Ahkmenrah to do likewise. "I've got a better idea," Tally whispered, backing up slowly. "How about we run for our lives, never look back, and never mention this to anyone as long as we live."

"That sounds really good right now," Ahkmenrah added.

"Okay, that's the plan. On the count of three, run. One...two three."

Tally was the first to turn tail and run, followed by Ahkmenrah and then by Larry. The threesome escaped the basement with some ease and stopped in a deserted corridor to catch their breath. "Okay, I dunno about you guys, but if I ever go back, it's during the day," Tally said, casting a few wary glances toward the basement. "Like, around noon."

"Will you need someone with you?"

"I'll be good."

"Look, if you-"

"Zip it, Larry, and Ahk, put a lid on it. I'm three weeks from going to college, and I can handle myself pretty damn well. The next time one of you decides to start breathing down my neck, you'll need reconstructive plastic surgery and have to foot a huge medical bill. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Understood."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call." Tally walked out of the corridor and headed toward the security office.

Larry and Ahkmenrah stared after Tally, allowing the space they were in to fall into awkward silence. In an attempt to break it, Larry said, "Well, how's that for fiesty?"

"Are you expressing interest in her, Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, casting a sidelong glance in the night guard's general direction.

"No, not at all, just thought maybe you'd...well, like that."

"Actually, I like knowing she can stand up for herself, but I'm afraid such brazenness could get her killed."

"Seems to me like she'll die fighting."

"Or politicking her way out of any mess she might get into."

"Like this one?"

"I think this is more of a fighting situation, though you never really know what's around the corner."

"Fortunetellers...they..."

"They're frauds, usually, but they make money because people believe them."

"Are they convincing?"

"Not really. They're just...there."

"Never thought of that before."

"There's a first time for everything."

Brunden groaned and turned toward the nightstand, fumbling with his cell phone before he could finally manage a really sleepy, "Hello?"

"It's me. Look-"

"You look, crazy lady. It's three in the morning. Who the hell calls at three in the morning?"

"I don't have time to explain, but I wanna know how fast you can get to New York."

"Wasn't I just there?"

"Doesn't matter. How fast can you get here?"

"Why?"

"I've got the really bad feeling we're going to need back up."

"Let me call in sick."

Tally made her last rounds alongside Larry as if nothing had happened. As usual, she met Ahkmenrah in the Egyptian room. "May I ask you who you contacted?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Old friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just someone I knew."

"Why?"

"Same reason you started to breathe down my neck earlier."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of. This time tomorrow, the world as we know it will have gone to hell."

"Then let me rest, and you must rest, as well." Ahkmenrah kissed Tally lightly. "We've got nothing better to do with our time than prepare for the worst."

"And fight accordingly."

"Yes, that."

"Well, I've gotta go."

"See you."

Tally finished her rounds, clocked out early, and harelded a taxi just after the sun rose. She paid fare and dashed into the apartment building, up to her apartment, and through the door as quickly as any obstacles would allow. Ultimately, she collapsed onto her couch and fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tally awoke to the sound of someone knocking at her door, so she pulled herself to her feet and dragged herself to the door to answer it. "Hey, Brunden."

"I'm here. What for?"

"Okay, you know how the Museum of Natural History works, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come in, have a seat." Brunden sat on the couch and Tally shut the door. "Well, there's an acid-spitting thing in one of the basements, and we're expecting a transfer from Berlin."

"Germany?"

"That's the one."

"Do I wanna know what it is?"

"Hitler and a couple Nazis."

"Okay, that sounds bad."

"It gets worse. We have to display the Berlin exhibit for at least one day; I'm guessing it's one of the terms of the transfer."

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit here?"

"For now. I need to come up with a plan, or see if Larry came up with a plan."

"Larry?"

"I thought you two were introduced."

"Oh-oh yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Look, I plan to go back in an hour or two and check out this acid-spitting thing in the basement. Wanna come with?"

"Is it going to kill us?"

"Not during the day, stupid."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Great. Now, care for a Famous Fredricks?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna need one, too."

As usual, there were still people milling about in the museum, those who perfered the sanity of the daytime hours over the "liveliness" of the night show. Brunden pulled Tally aside. "How're we going to get to the basement?" Without a word, Tally gestured to McPhee.

"Remember, let me do the talking, and it wouldn't kill you to learn how to shmooze this guy." Tally and Brunden walked up to McPhee. "Excuse me, sir, but my friend here believes he's left something in the basement last night, and it's really important to us that he find it before he goes back to work this weekend."

"Oh, well, we'd better go look for it then," McPhee said. "This way, please." He led the two down a few corridors to the basement. "Do you remember generally where you left it?"

"Wh-oh, yeah," Brunden replied nodding a little too rapidly and catching a glare from Tally.

"Happy hunting." With that, McPhee left them.

"Okay, follow me." Tally led Brunden to the door labeled '13', where the leftover acid from the previous night was still eating away at the hole, which had grown to the size of a tire. She slipped through the hole as carefully as possible, and broke the door open from the inside, gesturing for Brunden to enter.

Once his eyes were adjusted, he found himself staring up at a giant stone statue of a nine-headed beast. It seemed that the head closest to the door had just started to recoil before sunrise. "What is that thing?" he asked.

"It's a hydra, like what we learned about in that semester of Greek mythology in high school."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Hercules kill it, though?"

"This is a statue, smart-ass."

"Is it gonna kill us when it comes to life?"

"Dunno, not sure I wanna find out."

"How do we, though?"

"You honestly think I know?"

"Yeah. This is your domain, your home turf."

"Doesn't mean I know everything about it." At the sound of approaching footsteps, Tally tossed her keys on the floor and gestured to Brunden, for whom it took all of about half a second to catch on.

"Oh, there it is." He picked up the keys and pocketed them. "Thanks for helping me find it."

"No problem." They slipped out of Basement Thirteen to meet McPhee.

"So, you found it."

"Yeah, now I can go back to work."

"Thanks for your cooperation," Tally said as they walked out of the basement complex.

McPhee watched them both a little suspiciously, but he dismissed his suspicions as ludicrous.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Only after they exited the museum did Brunden hand Tally her keys back. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, why didn't you get us into the basement, anyway?"

"I'm not clueing McPhee into the fact that I have keys, even though I'm a night guard."

"Why?"

"Rule one of surviving the Museum of Natural History: Always play it safe."

"I thought that was shmoozing McPhee."

"That's rule number two, and a more specific point of rule number one."

Brunden shrugged. "Okay."

Without another word, Tally summoned a taxi and they climbed in and she gave directions. They rode on in awkward silence until the cab pulled over and she payed fare. Brunden was first to climb out, followed by Tally. "Okay, you wanna stay here today?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Okay."

Larry clocked in as usual, followed closely by Tally, who was joined by Brunden. Already, they noticed the new display in the lobby, and it was just minutes to sunset. Tally walked up to the display, mentally preparing herself for the coming battle with Hitler and two of his Nazis. Larry took a deep breath and took a step toward the display, just as the sun set.

Hitler and the Nazis stepped down from the display and approached the three, saying a few things in German.

"Brunden, Larry, run."

"What about you?" Larry asked.

"I'm gonna be fine."

Larry and Brunden took a few steps back as the Nazis seized Tally. Immediately she set to fighting them off to win her freedom. She snapped the neck of one of the Nazis before turning to Hitler. "What's next?"

Hitler grabbed Tally's collar and threw her aside, only to turn to face the cold steel of Kahmunrah's sword, weilded with the equally cold countenance of Ahkmenrah. Seeing an opportunity, Tally wound an arm around the tyrant's neck and squeezed. The remaining Nazi pulled her off and bound her with unhuman ease. Without a word, he threw her through the door, and she rolled down the front steps.

Ahkmenrah swiftly decapitated the Nazi before turning again toward Hitler. The two enemies watched each other with the eyes of stone statues. While Larry ran out to see how Tally held up, Brunden found the nearest bag, which was in a garbage can, and flung it over Hitler's head. He nailed the German where it hurt, allowing Ahkmenrah to slit his throat.

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that that was too easy?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"'Cause it was. There's something else going on here."

"What do you suppose it is?"

"I dunno."

Tally's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she noticed was the impression that something was wrong. "Larry, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"Actually, I'm just fine. Just took a hit to the head, maybe a few bruises, but that's all." Tally sat up, rolled her head around once, and pulled herself to her feet. "How's everything in there?"

"Tally," Ahkmenrah cried, diverting her attention. "Oh, thank the gods, you're alive." He rushed down the steps and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Not...for long...if you don't...give me...air." Ahkmenrah loosened his grip. "Thank you."

"So, how're things in there?" Larry asked.

"Hitler and his two Nazis are dead, but we fear something else is coming."

"That explains the hydra we found in Basement Thirteen."

"Hydra?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it only gets worse from there."

"Hey, didn't Hitler believe he'd come back to life?" Larry asked suddenly. At Tally's and Ahkmenrah's questioning looks, he added, "I found it in some book."

"Oh, great. He's going to try to resurrect himself."

"Resurrect himself?"

"Sure, why not?" Tally pulled away from Ahkmenrah and looked around. "Now, the question remains, how do we stop him for good?"

"I think I know."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The diorama figures crowded around the door to the basement, all armed to the teeth and all waiting for the figure prowling in the basement to show itself. The thing had been screaming its head off for a while until the door flew open, and not one, but nine heads filled the doorway. Octavius gave the order to retreat, pulling Jedediah along beside him, and diorama figures scattered every which way, just as the beast broke through the door jamb.

Ahkmenrah led Tally into the Egyptian Wing, gesturing for Kahmunrah to follow as well. "In theory," he said, "a virginal sacrifice would be used to resurrect a person, and since you're no longer a virgin, if we send your astral soul to the underworld, you should be able to trap these 'Nazis', as you call them, in limbo for eternity."

"In theory?" Tally and Kahmunrah asked at the same time.

"Well, I've never actually seen it done, and the astral soul of a person, much like the person itself, expresses his or her own desires and has his or her own will, alongside the fact that it is influenced by the astral souls of others, of which there is a concentration in the underworld."

"Okay, so it's kind of like guestimating and hoping you get lucky?" Tally asked.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Will I make it back alive?"

"I hope."

"You hope?" Kahmunrah and Tally again said this at the same time.

"I told you, I haven't seen this sort of thing done before."

"So you expect us to trust you?" Kahmunrah asked.

"I don't expect it, but it would be very much appreciated if you would trust me." He continued to walk down to the Egyptian room. "Tally, you're to be directly over my sarcophagus, in the center, so that you are, as it seems from the door, directly in front of the tablet." Tally put the glass lid back on the case and pulled herself onto it so she could sit cross-legged comfortably. Ahkmenrah gave the rest of his directions in Egyptian, and he and his brother began to chant. Tally closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath.

Tally felt herself slipping out of her body before she found herself in an expansive foyer, in the center of which sat Anubis on a stone throne with hieroglyphs in gold overlay all over it. He was positioned before a set of golden scales that Tally recognized from a painting or two that Ahkmenrah had shown her once. Before the scales were the three Germans whose second bodies had been killed. Anubis gestured for her to come forward, and she did. "Is this the one whom you seek to grant you back your bodies?" he asked.

"Ja," Hitler said, starting one of his speeches before Anubis stopped him.

"If she doesn't cooperate?"

"We will kill her."

"You speak English?" Tally asked.

"Who doesn't anymore? It's become one of the official languages of the dead," Anubis said. He lowered his head so they were eye level with each other. "So tell me, why are you down here if you're not dead?"

"I've got stuff to do down here so the world up there doesn't go to hell, pardon the pun."

"Pun pardoned."

"Thanks."

"So what do you need to do?"

"Let them do their thing, and that's where I come in."

Anubis sat up and gestured to Hitler and the Nazis. "Proceed, gentlemen."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jedediah and Octavius both tried to sooth the legions of minitaures, but only when the Mayans started to shoot at them did they realize they'd failed completely, and they retreated.

"Jedediah, do you have a plan?" Octavius asked, once they were inside his chambers in Rome.

"Nope, none."

"None? It seems, then, that we are truly and completely done for."

"Nah, not really. We're just in a pickle, that's all."

"That's all? Jedediah, do you not understand that we are being shot at and pursued?"

"It's 'cause they're scared. Once the beast gets killed, they won't be so scared."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Thought you'd know this, though, conditioning your men and all that jazz."

"They are not taught to avoid fear, they are taught to rise above it, and it's the Mayans that now want us dead."

"Dunno what to tell you."

"We're screwed."

"Yep, we're screwed."

Larry and Brunden took posts on opposite sides of the lobby when a group of screaming miniatures flooded in. Following them was an earth-shaking, ear-splitting roar which seemed to be nine in one, somehow. Once it was over, the two worked their way to the center and looked around, back to back. "I dunno about you, homie, but I'm officially weirded out," Brunden said.

"Join the club."

"What're we supposed to do?"

"Kill it."

"How?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't even know what it is."

"Maybe if we get it to show itself."

"Brunden...that's the smartest thing I ever heard you say."

"Thanks, bro."

"Yeah, no problem."

The beast lumbered into the lobby, squeezing through a corridor almost too narrow for its bulk, it's nine heads squirming toward freedom until, finally, it one its prize. It fanned its heads out as if it were stretching before turning its attention to the two guards in the center of the lobby. It took a few steps and lowered one of its heads to meet them. An oddly feminine voice rang through Larry's mind. "I am Hydra."

"Okay, did you just hear that?" Brunden asked.

"So it's not just me."

"You gentlemen smell as if you feel I'm the enemy."

"Are you?" Larry asked.

"I just wanted to get out of that basement, but some idiot destroyed the key."

"Well, in our defense, we didn't know what was in it." Brunden fully faced Hydra, his hands up half way, not quite a gesture of surrender.

"You know, he's...he's right," Larry added, also fully facing Hydra and gesturing with his head toward Brunden.

"Oh, well, then." Hydra raised the head and looked around. "In which case, the hole I have created for myself will suffice until I kill you all."

"So you are the enemy."

"And you are the first to die." Hydra spit a stream of acid toward them, and they ran separate ways.

"Get to the Egyptian wing as fast as you can," Larry called to Brunden. The latter nodded and took off running.

The Germans cast a circle and Hitler took his place in the center, the Nazis on either side standing watch. Tally strode into the circle, just half a step away from him, staring up at him with a cold face. "Tell me where to start."

"Turn around." Tally did as she was told and allowed herself to be blindfolded. Hitler held a knife to her throat. "You give your life so that I may live again, infidel. Are you here of your own will?"

"I have no choice."

"Then we may begin." Hitler pressed the knife into Tally's throat and prepared to slice across when she kicked his legs out from under him and ripped off the blindfold. She took the knife and pointed it at his chest.

"If there's anything I know about World War Two, you ended yourself."

"Oh, good, we're just in time for the show." Tally snapped her head up and within milliseconds found herself looking up with Hitler on top of her, aiming the knife at her chest.

"Dammit, Cecil," Tally said, turning her head as much as she could toward whoever had spoken. "Everything was going just fine until you showed up."

"Can it, hopscotch," Gus snapped.

"You can it." Tally pulled her arms free and pushed the knife aside, turning her adversary so that she was again on top. She seized the knife and plunged it into his gut. She took a few steps back and glared at her grandfather and his two cohorts. "You three about had me killed."

Hitler pulled the knife out and struggled to his feet, where he slit Tally's throat.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cecil stepped forward and pulled the German's collar back so he had a decent shot at his face. Throwing him aside, he walked over to where Tally stood, staring at the strange golden substance that had seeped from her throat onto her hand when she'd tried to staunch the bleeding. "You couldn't get killed even if you tried."

"Cece, I had everything going the way I wanted it to, and then you had to show up and now who knows what's next."

"You'll just go back, nothing new or unusual."

"That's it? Going back?" Tally turned away from Cecil, letting the substance leak from her wound to cover the rest of her body. "If I don't make it back to my body in time? What happens then?"

"I...uh...I don't know."

"So, what? You expect me to take it on a leap of faith? Goddamn, Cecil."

"Actually, I want you to find your body exactly where you left it."

"Put a lid on it and just let me go back, already."

"Okay, okay, you're free to leave, now."

"Thank you." Tally vanished in a whisp of golden light, leaving Cecil to stare at the spot where she stood.

"I guess now it's really over," Reginald said.

"It's not over till it's over."

Larry and Brunden found themselves at the threshold of the Egyptian wing, staring at the nine heads of a raging beast. Brunden looked around and gestured to one of the stone guards farther down the corridor. Larry nodded and they snuck farther into the corridor. "Excuse me, could we borrow this?" Larry asked the statue, who lent him his spear. He and Brunden got a solid hold on the weapon and took aim.

The hydra charged, causing them to respond likewise. They thrust the spear into the belly of the beast, and she roared, but she didn't collapse.

"One clean shot to the heart, right?" Brunden asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's the heart supposed to be?"

Larry paused a moment. "Dammit." The beast pulled free of the spear and charged again. "Okay, new plan. What time do you have?"

Brunden glanced at his watch. "Uh...five fifty."

"Okay, here's what we do."

Tally expected to find herself in some part of the Museum of Natural History, but instead, she found herself face to face with Anubis in what she assumed were his private chambers in the underworld. "Can't you just let me get back to my body before I lose it forever?"

"It is so rare to find a willing emmisary to the underworld. Perhaps you wouldn't mind...sticking around."

"I can't. I have to go back or somehow, some way, I'll die."

"You picked the right place to visit, then."

"I can't die here, not now."

"Why not?"

"You're the Keeper of Divine Justice, right?"

"Yes."

"That's why."

"Excuse me?"

"How're you supposed to judge me properly if you have feelings for me that cloud your judgement?"

Anubis sighed and whispered, "I guess you're right." He waved his hand and Tally vanished again. "Have fun up there."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Brunden backed up toward the service entrance, goading the hydra into following him, while Larry trailed behind, making sure their wasn't too much damage. At the last second, Larry tossed Brunden the keys, and Brunden backed out of the service entrance.

The beast followed him, just as he hoped, ad at the last second, he slipped back into the museum through the service entrance and locked the door behind him. It pushed at the door and pounded against it, causing a lot of door dents, but nothing more.

Tally finally found herself exactly where she wanted to be, the Egyptian room. Ahkmenrah and his brother were still chanting, but that didn't matter. She found her body, which was still sitting cross-legged on the case of the sarcophagus, and she leapt right in.

The second she opened her eyes, she slid off the glass case and said, "Hey, guys, I'm back." Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah stopped chanting at the same time, and Tally checked her watch. "Uh-oh. Five fifty-five."

"The dawn is coming."

"You guys get back to your spots before the sun rises, or I'll never hear the end of it."

Ahkmenrah nodded and Tally helped him into his sarcophagus before she walked out of the Egyptian Wing, examining some of the damage caused by what seemed to be a giant creature.

"Oh, good, you're okay," Larry said, running up to her. "Brunden's in trouble."

"What'd he do this time?" Larry recounted everything having to do with the hydra as he led Tally down to the service entrance, where Brunden was single-handedly keeping a maniacal, vicious creature at bay. "Just barricade the door."

"With what?" Tally rolled her eyes and shoved a crate against the door and door jamb. "Oh."

"Listen to me, we've got three minutes before this thing turns to dust. Is that too long?"

"Not really."

"Good. Besides, I think you wore it out." Indeed, the banging had slowed and diminished in intensity.

Brunden relaxed against the now almost unrecognizable door. "Good."

Tally checked her watch again, finding that she had less than thirty seconds until the mess would be discovered. Even though within seconds she was sure the hydra turned to dust, she was also sure of another thing. "We're doomed."

Sure enough, slow, measured footsteps resounded through the hall, moving ever closer.

"McPhee?" Larry asked. "How'd you know we were here?"

"I followed the extensive trail of damage," McPhee replied, slowly. "What's happened to the service door? Anyone?"

"A nine-headed monster from beyond?" Brunden suggested.

"A nine-headed monster from beyond? Seriously? I've officially heard everything."

"You think you can fit a more detailed explanation into that mental archive of yours?" Tally asked.

"Oh, you think you can elaborate?"

"Of course I can."

"Show me." Tally led McPhee to the security office, where she rewound some of the tapes for that evening and played them for McPhee. "Where were you when all this was going on?"

"I was going through hell and back trying to stop the world from going there, thank you for asking."

"So what are you doing in the Egyptian wing?"

"Ever heard of astral projection?"

"No."

"I'll have to tell you about it sometime. Well, that's pretty much the end of it. Any questions?"

"Why did you completely destroy our new exhibit?"

"Because otherwise most of us would've been dead. You, me, Larry, Brunden, and a whole bunch of others. Actually, realistically, the only one to survive would've been Jedediah."

"And why's that?"

"Don't you know your history? Jedediah the miniature is the only one I've seen here with blond hair and blue eyes, qualities Hitler saw as pure."

"Makes sense." McPhee turned toward the screens. "Now, do you have any idea how much you two owe me in damages?"

"Uh, I think it lands somewhere in the hundreds of thousands."

McPhee turned toward Tally again. "Seven hundred fifty thousand dollars."

"Each?"

"Each."

"Okay. Expect to see me around for a long time."

"Good."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cecil leaned against the wall of the court, closely studying Anubis. It seemed to the ex-night watchman that the jackal-headed god was struggling more than usual to clear his judgment so he could do his job right. Serves him right, he thought, allowing his eyes to scan the room.

"I heard that," Anubis barked.

"Good," Cecil replied in roughly the same manner. He didn't know how long this phase of the god's would last, but he was sure it would feel like an eternity.

Tally slung her totebag off her shoulder and tossed it onto the couch of the security office. It wasn't time to start her shift yet, but she decided on an early start. McPhee caught up to her just as she left to start her rounds. "You said you'd explain this whole 'astral projection' thing, did you not?"

"I did. Here, how about you walk with me." They walked around the museum, Tally laying out the concept of astral projection in layman's terms, but in as much detail as she could manage. When they got past the Hun display, she chose to conclude with, "And that's the long and the short of it."

"Oh, that's quite a concept. Did you get that from that book of yours?" McPhee smirked at this.

"Yeah, actually, I did."

McPhee's smirk faded. "Oh."

Just as the sun set, Tally stretched out a little. "I wonder if being on steroids feels like this." She caught the curator's glare and added, "Not that I would try or anything. Just curious."

"It'd better stay that way."

"It will, trust me."

"Good, and I do trust you."

"What? Are you the one on drugs?"

"I'm not on anything, I assure you. I said, 'I do trust you.'"

It took Tally a few moments to figure out what was being said, but when she did, a smile played with her lips before taking up permanent residence. "Thanks, McPhee."

McPhee nodded and walked on. Tally sighed and watched his back, a small smile playing on her lips. She ran off toward the Egyptian room, where Ahkmenrah waited for her. "I assume this is good news."

"Actually, I just feel really good right now and I wanted to come see you."

"Well, I'm here." He pulled Tally into an embrace. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about tonight?"

"Nah, I'm good."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently. Tally closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Is it time for the first rounds?"

"Oh, crap. If it weren't for you, I'd have completely forgot." Tally gave Ahkmenrah a squeeze. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

Octavius watched the Mayans, deciding that Jedediah was right. Since the beast had turned to dust and the story spread, it seemed the Mayans had been placated, much to Octavius and Jedediah's relief. He turned to face Jed, who'd been standing by his side the whole time. "Are you going to sing 'I told you so' now?"

Jed scrunched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head a little. "Nah. Got too much on my mind for that."

"Such as...?"

"Such as you, duh." Jedediah pulled Octavius into a passionate kiss.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

With Brunden out of her apartment, Tally felt she could finally leave the chaos of the past six months behind, so she set to storing and cataloging Cecil's notes, among other tasks, including college, which she'd been allowed to take online, saving her the room and board and meal charges. Besides, when she was asked whether she wanted to stay on campus, it wasn't practicality that kept her from saying 'yes'. It was her relationship with Ahkmenrah.

Tally smiled at the thought of Ahkmenrah, as she always did, and she thought of him rather frequently, not that she could help it.

She turned to the catalog she was building, attempting to wrap it up that day before she had to clock in for her shift. She didn't know how long this stint would last, but for the most part, she really didn't care. Perhaps that was what Cecil felt every night when he worked at the museum.

Her eyes drifted from the catalog to the picture on the coffee table. Sure, she'd visited Cecil in the museum several times before, but somehow, this captured moment made her smile almost more than her memories. "Must be 'cause it's the first," she said to herself.

Ahkmenrah sighed, sliding a little further into a relaxed position on the bench. The Egyptian Wing was deserted, save himself and the two guards, at least, until he heard footsteps. He turned his eyes toward them, seeing Kahmunrah, of all people. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just came here to sit with you."

"Oh, go ahead." Kahmunrah took a seat and examined his brother's expressionless face.

With a sigh, he embarked on a fairly bold venture. "Do you...want to talk?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could just...sit here a while."

"That works, as well."

Cecil, Gus, and Reginald watched the world unfold before them as a new day began on Earth, and the underworld was preparing for night.

"That's beautiful," Reginald said.

"Can it, snack shack."

"Well, boys, the fat lady has finally sung." Cecil sighed and a small smile played on his lips.

"'Bout damn time."


End file.
